Hunters Lullaby
by angeleyenc
Summary: For one night only mary Winchester can confort her sons..


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.. master Kripke does.. Not even Sam or Dean.. *sigh* Or this beautiful song by Vienna Teng- Lullaby for a stormy night.. go on youtube to listen.. i got inspired by someone who made a video with the same title for my story for superntaural by using this song and to me it totally fits their lives.. so enjoy!

As she watched over her children, well grown men but to her they will always be her boys. God, they've been through so much only to be into another mess. If only she could shield them from it all and fight their battles for them because after all a mother is susposed to protect her children. But she couldn't and damnit it broke her heart to see it too. Now that the apocalypse is upon them all and the boys are still fighting to save not only the world but themselves too. So Mary just watches over them, never interfering no matter how much she screams or wishes to. Tonight in this motel on another stormy night she watches her boys sleep. It was after 2am when Sammy started getting restless. 'He must be having a nightmare' she thought. Not soon after Dean started getting restless too. So she closed her eyes wishing she could comfort them both. When she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Castiel.

"Hello Mary."

"Castiel, I-"

"It's okay, i know you watch over them."

"I have to their my sons."

"I know."

"I'm grateful that your helping them but i just want to see them if only for a little while-"

"I know, that is why God is letting you interfer just for tonight."

Mary looked on with surprise.

"They need you Mary, they need a mother."

Mary never had to glance at her boys, she knew they need her from the time both of them were born to leaving them without a choice. They needed her. So with one last glance at the angel she turned to her boys and stood up and made her way over to them. She sat down on Sam's bed and gentley stroked his face brushing the hair out of his eyes. He stirred. All the while singing softly a lullaby.

_Little children, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight _

As soon as mary started singing Sam's eyes flew open and looked at her. "It's okay Sam, don't be afraid. I'm really here." She said with a gentle smile.

"How? what-" he stuttered. Which intern woke up Dean from his slumber. As soon as Dean looked toward Sam's bed he froze with shock.

"Hi, Dean. It's me, don't be afraid." she said with a smile.

"Your not-"

"Real? yeah, I'm real."

"But how?"

"It's okay, I have a friend who told me that you two needed me."She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Cas."

Mary nodded. She motioned for him to join her and Sam. Dean slowly made his way and sat down next to her. When he did he wrapped his arms around her a the while having tears fall. He still remebered what her scent was, vanilla and flowers. Mary reached over to Sam and motioned for him to her. she wrapped an arm around him two bringing her two sons to her. "Shh, it's okay." then she resumed her song all the while rocking her boys.

_Little children Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash _

_Illuminates your tearstained faces_

_I am here tonight _

Sam and Dean held on like it was life or death. There mother was here and nothing could harm them if only for tonight. Cas had given them a gift and what that gift was their mother. She was here comforting them like she had never left.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you both near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you both see_

_In the morning_

They basked in mary's comfort for them and having her here make it all better was more than they could ask for. Sam couldn't have asked for a better gift than this to have his mom here comfort him was a blessing in itself.

_Little children Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And it's candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little children Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

Dean's tears continued to fall either out of happiness or sorrow he didn't know. All he knew was that mom was here and she was here to make it all better if even for a little while. He'd have to thank Cas for doing this, for giving him a chance to see his mom. For he truly needed her at his moment. the apocalypse, sammy being the devils true vessel and him being micheals was too much to bear. And for one moment everything cease to exists.

_And someday you'll both know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you both near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I _

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you both and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you both near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning _

Once she finished she still held her boys and looked down to see that they both fell asleep so she layed them both down and covered them with a blanket.

"Goodnight my sons." she kissed them both on the forehead. For the rest of the night she watched over them like always. In the morning when Sam and Dean woke up their was a note in cursive writing saying "My sons, Angels are always watching over you, I will always watch over you.- mom" It smelled like vanilla and flowers.

A/n: tell me what you think.. review, Plz?


End file.
